Angels & Demons: Rewrite
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: There's a war going on between demons and everyone else. Twins Aiza and Yuki are injured and seperated after a fight and Dante and Vergil each find one. Turns out there's more to these two girls then meets the eye. Will they find love? DanteXOC, VergilXOC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

"**Demons"**

"_**Spiritual Being/ Angels"**_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal thoughts"_

I DO NOT OWN DMC OR ANY SONGS USED UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE

"Damn it these things don't want to die!" a girl with black hair and ice blue eyes snarled, pointing her pistol, Velvet, at the attacking demons and firing repeatedly. She was looking for her twin, whom had somehow gotten separated from her during battle.

Right now a war was going on between demons and everyone else. Now, with only one species fighting every other species, you'd think the demons would have lost already, but that was the problem. Of all the other species, only a few actually knew about demons and this war.

A girl with long black hair that curled at the ends and acid green eyes was running. "Damn you!! Die already!!!" She cried out, bringing her scythe around and killing what felt like the thousandth demon that day. _"If this keeps up…I will fail…" _She'd been fighting for two and a half hours, not counting the hours she'd fought before she and her twin were separated.

Aiza growled blowing her black hair away from her ice blue eyes. She had almost finished the demon group off, but another group showed up at the last moment._ "If this keeps up, I'm going to die." _She realized, and with that realization, Aiza allowed her angel blood to kick in and black wings with red highlights slid out of her shoulder blades as her eyes changed to be blood red. She managed to get off the ground and focused on getting to a less demon populated area. She was so focused that the flying demon caught her by surprise when it suddenly hit her neck with enough force that her world began to darken. Taking one last shot with Velvet, Aiza shot and killed the demon before crashing to the ground just as the world faded completely.

Yuki snarled flipping her black hair from her acid green eyes. "Where are you coming from!?!" She knew she'd get no answer, but screaming at the unresponsive demons made Yuki feel slightly better. Killing one more demon for good measure, Yuki allowed her Angel blood to kick in and her eye color changed to silver as a pair of black wings with silver streaks slid from her back. She took to the sky, only to see her twin falling from the it, her red and black wings disappearing back into her shoulder blades. She screamed, a reflex reaction, at Aiza. "Aiza!! No! Get up!!" she knew she could do nothing for her twin as she fell.

In her distraction, one of the demons had a burst of brightness that was unexpected. In one moment a demon used another as a springboard and launched himself at Yuki. Although Yuki moved, she wasn't quite fast enough and the demon caught her foot, swinging her around and into the cliff face with enough force to pull her wings taunt. He snarled at her **"DIE!!" **She moaned as her wings retracted and she slid down the cliff face. As she hit the ground, just before she saw no more, a figure in blue killed the demon that attacked her and moved in her direction.

Nearby where Aiza had fallen was a silver haired male with ice blue eyes in red. He paused as something that was caught his eye. _"That's not a demon." _He looked closer. _"DEFINATLY not a demon!!" _His eyes widened as he realized it was a girl. Slowly he moved toward her and felt for a pulse. Once he knew she was alive, he picked her up and headed for his shop. This lovely lady needed to be treated quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

"**Demons"**

"_**Spiritual Being/ Angels"**_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal thoughts"_

I DO NOT OWN DMC OR ANY SONGS USED UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE

RECAP: Nearby where Aiza had fallen was a silver haired male with ice blue eyes in red. He paused as something that was caught his eye. _"That's not a demon." _He looked closer_. "DEFINATLY not a demon!!" _His eyes widened as he realized it was a girl. Slowly he moved toward her and felt for a pulse. Once he knew she was alive, he picked her up and headed for his shop. This lovely lady needed to be treated quickly

________________________________________________________________________

Yuki woke with a splitting headache. Thinking she had fallen asleep with her IPod up all the way again, she reached for her belt loop so she could turn it down, only to freeze as she realized her IPod wasn't there _"WHO TOUCHED MY MUSIC?!?!?! I'M GONNA KILL 'EM!!!" _Nobody, absolutely nobody touched her music. Not even her twin. Music was her lifeline to sanity, where she could release tension and stress, and the one time a demon had broken her IPod…well…there wasn't enough left of the demon to do anything with.

She snapped her eyes open, and looked around, intent on giving a verbal lashing to whomever had touched her precious only to relax and tense up all at once. Her IPod was a foot away, sitting on a coffee table, hence the relaxing. However, lying on a couch across from her was Aiza. Hence the tensing up.

"You know…when you two are asleep, I'd swear you were identical twins." A deep voice, reminding Yuki of chocolate, drawled. "Then I see your eyes." It was true. Except for the way they dressed, their Angel forms, and their eyes, Aiza and Yuki were identical in looks.

"She is my twin. Is she ok….?" Yuki asked looking away from her unconscious twin and at two males across from her, only to do a double take. _"Damn! They're identical except for their clothes and hair!"_

"My name is Vergil. I'm the one that found you." The one in blue and closest to her introduced himself. He had been the one to speak earlier.

"My name is Dante. I found your twin over there." The one in red and closest to Aiza introduced himself. He was obviously the more open and hyper of the two.

At that moment a soft moan alerted the occupants of Aiza's waking. She sat up slowly and looked around, her eyes locking on Yuki before launching herself at Yuki, who's eyes widened in dread as she realized what was about to happen, over the table and straight into her arms. Yuki grunted as she caught her younger sister's weight. "I'm so glad your ok!!" she gasped

Yuki rubbed her little sister's back and cooed in her ear. "Shh….it's okay. See? I'm fine, and you're okay, so there's no need to freak."

Aiza's frame shuttered as she confessed "I-I thought you might of died! I didn't even realize you were gone, cuz you kill so silently, until I turned and you just weren't there!"

Yuki acted on instinct, not caring about their audience, and began to softly sing a lullaby their mother used to sing to both of them. (**this excerpt is from "In My Arms" by Plum)**

_**Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight**_

Knowing clouds will rage  
And storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Story books full of fairy tales  
Of kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies

Knowing clouds will rage  
And storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Because I will always  
Always love you

An angel's voice was beautiful and alluring. But when they sung, not even the strongest of men could resist the affects. Not even the half-devils were immune. As soon as Aiza fell asleep, quite quickly, probably due to the recent battles and the stress catching up, Yuki's voice stopped its spell.

Vergil and Dante snapped out of it at the same time murmuring one word. For once, in perfect accord. "Whoa…."

Yuki looked up and asked "You two saved my sister and me, correct?"

They nodded absently, still dazed by the angel's singing.

"Then I speak on both my sister's and my own accord when I say we will stay with you and attempt to repay this dept."

"But…you don't have-"

Yuki cut Dante's protest off "No, no! I insist! I owe you both a great deal. You saved my only remaining family. She's all I have left. I must try to repay my dept to you both." They left her alone after that, simply nodding acceptance.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

"**Demons"**

"_**Spiritual Being/ Angels"**_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal thoughts"_

I DO NOT OWN DMC OR ANY SONGS USED UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE

RECAP: Yuki cut Dante's protest off "No, no! I insist! I owe you both a great deal. You saved my only remaining family. She's all I have left. I must try to repay my dept to you both." They left her alone after that, simply nodding acceptance

________________________________________________________________________

Four months have past since that day. Four wondrous months. In which time, the Devil May Cry store became full. In addition to Aiza, Yuki, Dante, and Vergil, a young girl named Patty had joined them. Patty had been one of Dante's solo missions, but due to unforeseen circumstances, Patty ended up coming back with Dante to stay. Not that any of his roommates minded. Patty was too likable, in her own way, for her own good. This entire group had become a big family. Also, after the first month, Aiza and Yuki had revealed their angel blood. No one had seen their Angel forms yet, but they knew they were there.

This is what led to the current situation with Aiza and Dante.

"DANTE!! PUT ME DOWN!!" Aiza's voice was ringing with suppressed amusement. Her only answer was to be lifted up higher and spun faster. Again her voice rang out "I SAID DOWN, NOT UP!!"

She and Dante were close as could be and Aiza knew it was the same with

Vergil and Yuki. Dante's laughter echoed around the pair as he said "Never! I shall never put you down!"

Aiza's thoughts were totally different from what she said. _"I don't think I'd mind forever in the arms of this half devil…" _ "Alright Dante. Put me down, or I'll pull out Shadow."

Dante's laughter creased, and he stared at Aiza, trying to decide if she was serious. "You wouldn't pull out Shadow…Would you?" Shadow was Aiza's very large sword with the ability to channel and control shadows.

"Wanna bet??"

Dante's eyes sparkled like the ocean bathed in light as he spun again, faster then before. "DANTE!!!!!" Aiza's yell rang out, accompanied by Dante's laughter.

~With Vergil & Yuki~

Yuki and Vergil were sitting together silently, enjoying the scenery from atop a cliff. They were both just enjoying each other's company, as had become a custom between them. They had become extremely close these last four months of heaven. So close in fact that Yuki could make Vergil and Dante get along for short periods. When Aiza teamed up with her though, the two half devils could go the entire day without being at each other's throats. The two angels were mending the half devil's broken bonds, using themselves as the bridge. Yuki's thoughts glided around her head _"I love spending time like this…with him. I wonder if he enjoys it as much as I do. Is it just me?"_

~Back with Aiza & Dante~

"I warned you!" Aiza growled playfully, Shadow in hand. Alastor was in Dante's hand, a smirk firmly in place. This was the normal outcome of their time together. First, Dante and Aiza would be doing something, then Aiza would have enough of it ask Dante to stop, and because Dante was Dante, he'd ignore her pleas and warnings. The end result was always a spar.

"You think you can beat me?" Dante's tone was filled with male ego, pride and confidence.

Aiza answered, in her opinion, honestly. "No of course not…." She let Dante bask in her 'surrender' a moment before finishing "I know I can."

The self-satisfied smirk disappeared and he charged growling "We shall see…" Aiza steadied her grip on Shadow.

They clashed together with such force their metal blades sparked. "You're not as good as they say you are Dante," Aiza taunted "After all…you _are_ losing to a _girl._"

"Keep it up Aiza…" Dante threatened.

"Aww…is the baby getting angry???"

Dante jumped, coming in for an aerial strike. "Dante…you're a one trick pony aren't you? I'm disappointed…" Aiza was blocking with her sword, using only one hand. As he landed, Aiza lowered her sword till the tip touched the ground saying "I win."

Dante looked down only to see he had landed in a pool of shadows connected to Aiza's sword. "Aiza…" he whined "That's cheating!"

"Not really. You _knew _my sword could do that, and you didn't look before you landed."

"Let me out!"

"Why? I find I enjoy watching you struggle with the shadows."

Dante's face melted into a big-watery-eyed-puppy-pout "Please??" he whimpered.

Aiza's will crumbled like paper would under a clenched fist. The shadows retreated at her command and she growled "Spoilsport. Happy now?"

In seconds he was at her side, his mouth pressed to her ear as he pulled her into an embrace. "I am now." Aiza felt her face burn like the pits of Hell as she looked up at Dante, who was looking down at her. Offhandedly he said "You're really cute when you blush." Forget Hell, Aiza's cheeks were past that point now.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

"**Demons"**

"_**Spiritual Being/ Angels"**_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal thoughts"_

I DO NOT OWN DMC OR ANY SONGS USED UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE

**Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try and update quicker to make up for it. I'm half finished with the next chapter anyway. Where are the **_**reviews?!!? **_**I feel like no one is reading this. *Sinks into minor depression* Anyway, can I at least get **_**three **_**reviews before next chapter? Amber-oniichan you don't count. You review by talking to me. ^.^ **

RECAP: In seconds he was at her side, his mouth pressed to her ear as he pulled her into an embrace. "I am now." Aiza felt her face burn like the pits of Hell as she looked up at Aiza, who was looking down at her. Offhandedly he said "You're really cute when you blush." Forget Hell, Aiza's cheeks were past that point now.

~Back with Yuki & Vergil~

"So much for relaxation." Yuki snarled, her scythe, with _"Salvation or Damnation?"_ on both sides of the silver blade in black. Vergil didn't look to happy either. Yuki's and Vergil's relatively calm night had been ruined by a couple hundred demons that decided to attack. That was the bad part about being in an invisible war. No one knew where to expect attacks.

************************

Yuki and Vergil were finishing up the demons when it happened. A stray demon they had missed lunged and stabbed Yuki through the gut. She cried out and grabbed the blade to stop it from moving and doing anymore damage.

Vergil whipped around to see what had happened. The moment he laid eyes on Yuki, stabbed through the stomach, his control on his demon half flew out the window and he went berserk on the demon responsible. Seconds later he was normal again and by Yuki's side whispering "Yuki? Yuki, Honey talk to me. Quit messing around." Vergil looked up at the sound of footsteps, automatically moving into a protective crouch over Yuki.

"Yuki!!" Aiza yelled as she saw the sword in her stomach. She rounded on Vergil, her eyes sparking with rage, slowly but surely her eyes were becoming blood red as her Angel blood acted up. _**"Why is she hurt?! Why weren't you paying attention?! She shouldn't be laying there!! You should have been watching her!! If she dies, you **_will _**be following her!!!" **_her voice was changing as well because of her Angel blood.

Vergil's eyes spoke of the agony he was in because of his mistake "If she dies…I will gladly embrace any death you throw at me."

Yuki's voice interrupted their exchange. As soft and broken as it was, it immediately had everyone's attention. "A-Ai-za…P-pull out the s-sword. We've b-been practicing. I kn-know you c-can do this. Heal it."

As Yuki finished speaking more demons showed up. Aiza's eyes hardened. _**"Keep them off me no matter what. I need to concentrate in order to heal her." **_As she finished her eyes stopped flickering between blood red and ice blue, settling on blood red and her black and red winds slid out of her back. _**"Yuki. I need you to transform so your body will accept the healing quicker." **_Yuki obeyed, her acid green eyes changing to silver as her black and silver wings unfurled. All of this happened in seconds, the demons still a ways away.

Dante and Vergil stared in awe at the two Angels. Not moving for a moment as they soaked in Yuki's and Aiza's appearance. Only Aiza's voice, as hard as the lash of a whip, broke them out of their trance _**"Boys."**_

They snapped out of it, and stood allowing their demon blood to take over. They spoke together, on either side of the girls, blocking the demons advance. **"You will not touch them as long as we draw breath."**

Aiza slowly began to pull out the sword lodged in her twin's stomach, flinching any time Yuki showed any indication she was in pain. Aiza's hands began to glow luminescent silver as she lowered them to Yuki's wound. As she touched the wound, her hands glowed brighter, and it began to close, slowly at first and gaining speed as Aiza gained confidence.

________________________________________________________________________

**Remember! At least get **_**three **_**reviews before next chapter. Amber-oniichan you still don't count. You review by talking to me. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N)**

"**Demons"**

"_**Spiritual Being/ Angels"**_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal thoughts"_

I DO NOT OWN DMC OR ANY SONGS USED UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE

RECAP: Aiza slowly began to pull out the sword lodged in her twin's stomach, flinching any time Yuki showed any indication she was in pain. Aiza's hands began to glow luminescent silver as she lowered them to Yuki's wound. As she touched the wound, her hands glowed brighter, and it began to close, slowly at first and gaining speed as Aiza gained confidence.

_______________________________________________________________________

Once Aiza finished healing her sister, it was as if she had never been stabbed. Yuki stood and stretched saying. _**"Thank you Aiza. I thought I was a goner for a minute."**_ she was still in her Angel form.

Aiza nodded and stood mimicking her sister. _**"You're not going anywhere. Sorry to disappoint." **_Flaring their wings Aiza and Yuki joined Dante and Vergil in destroying the remaining demons. _**"Guys!! Leave some for us!" **_Aiza yelled.

With two half angels and two half demons killing them, the demons fell quickly. Aiza gave them a parting message though, _**"ANY OF YOU DEMONS EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING MY SISTER AGAIN, SO HELP MY GOD, I WILL HUNT EVERY ONE OF YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!!"**_

"_**Love you too Aiza" **_Yuki laughed as her scythe blurred, the light catching the saying _"Salvation or Damnation?" _just right so that it looked like Damnation lit up a fury white right as Yuki killed a few demons.

Demons continued to fall one after another until there were no more. Vergil made sure of this, unwilling to make the same assumption twice. Yuki landed and stumbled, the adrenaline wearing off. She was healed, but she was still tired. Vergil's strong arms caught her and pulled her into his chest as he growled "Don't ever, _**ever **_scare me like that again!" Then he picked her up bridal style and carried her back to Dante's shop with the rest of the 'family.'

************

"Who wants pizza?" Aiza asked.

Dante's hand shot up into the air and he jumped up and down chanting "Me, me, me!! I do, I do!!"

"Any one else? Vergil?"

Vergil shook his head no and headed for the kitchen, making a fudge sundae instead. Much to the shock everyone else, Fudge sundaes were Vergil's version of Dante's Pizza and strawberry sundaes.

"Yuki? Do you want some?"

"Sure, no olives though."

"Obviously." Aiza rolled her eyes and began making the pizza. She stuck it in the oven and set the timer for twenty minutes. After the timer went off, she set it on a large plate.

Dante walked in. "That's smelling good, Aiza."

Aiza smiled, a light pink color coming over her cheeks as she said "Wait till you try it. And Dante? Make sure you leave some for Yuki and I. Better yet…" as she trailed off, she grabbed two plates and placed two pieces each on them before giving the other half to Dante.

He took one bite and looked like he had died and gone to heaven. "Aiza."

"Yeah?" she answered.

"From now on, I'm only eating your pizza."

Yuki laughed and leaned over "I think he likes your pizza Aiza."

Aiza was giggling as she nodded in agreement.

"When can we have more?" Dante asked.

"Later, okay honey?" Aiza answered.

"Do I have to wait?" Dante pouted, his arms crossed.

"Yes Dante sorry."

His pout became more pronounced.

"Oh Dante? I was thinking…since she lives with us anyway…What do you think of officially adopting Patty?" Aiza asked, her eyes alight with happiness.

Dante choked on the pizza he had snatched from Yuki's plate. "A-Aiza! I…I don't think I'm ready to be any type of father figure yet!"

"Come on Dante! You know she has no parents!"

Yuki was watching this whole exchange wide-eyed. She hadn't even been expecting that. It was kind of comical as her head flipped between the two like some kind of cartoon. However, because she was doing this, she saw that Dante was panicking at the idea of being a father, even an adoptive one. So she knew he blurted out the first thing he could think of to get out of it, and didn't really mean what he said.

"Why should I have to look after her? She's annoying and throws all my stuff out. She also moves everything around."

Yuki also saw the hurt flash across her twin's face quickly followed by anger as she snapped "You are such a _**jerk!!**_! I can't believe I ever even looked up to you!!" After she snapped Yuki saw the panic, and pain on Dante's face. However, Aiza did not as she stormed out the door. Yuki pulled the cartoon head again, trying to decide who to comfort before rushing out the door after her sister.

________________________________________________________________________

**HA-HA!! 3 pages!! Yay!! I did good. Hope you enjoyed!!! (You could leave reviews to **_**tell **_**me you enjoyed. But I'm not going to demand them again. I hate when authors do that. I don't know why...*sweat drop***


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

"**Demons"**

"_**Spiritual Being/ Angels"**_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal thoughts"_

I DO NOT OWN DMC OR ANY SONGS USED UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE

Characters OOC!!!

I kinda forgot the two girls were supposed to have what they said in bold italics…*Sweat drop*

Yuki also saw the hurt flash across her twin's face quickly followed by anger as she snapped "You are such a _**jerk!!**_! I can't believe I ever even looked up to you!!" After she snapped Yuki saw the panic, and pain on Dante's face. However, Aiza did not as she stormed out the door. Yuki pulled the cartoon head again, trying to decide who to comfort before rushing out the door after her sister

________________________________________________________________________

Aiza was already up in the air when Yuki got out the door, so Yuki followed quickly. They flew a while, never really getting far from the Devil May Cry shop, until Yuki got tired of playing tag and body slammed her sister to the ground (At a safe distance of course) _**"Aiza!!"**_ Yuki got ready to yell at her sister, before the words caught in her throat.

Aiza had tears streaming down her cheeks. She stared at her sister and asked _**"Why?"**_

This one word had so many questions. Yuki's eyes softened as she let her twin up and answered _**"Aiza, you need to think a moment…Dante didn't know his father, and was on his own for most of his life. He probably panicked when he thought about raising a child, I mean he **_knows_** Vergil and I would help but…he probably doesn't think he can be a good father himself and doesn't want to do anything to screw up Patty's childhood like his was. Get it?"**_

Aiza had stopped crying as she listened to Yuki explain. _"Why didn't I think of that? Of course Dante wouldn't want to mess up Patty's childhood! I mean it's obvious Dante thinks of all of us as family and he defiantly sees Patty as a daughter…but the thought of making it official…" _Aiza let the thought trail off and nodded at Yuki slowly as she took to the air. Yuki followed and they arrived at the shop in record time. They had only been gone ten minutes.

Aiza walked in while Yuki began searching for Patty.

~With Aiza~

Aiza edged inside the shop slowly, back to her normal form. Once inside she looked at Dante, who had hid head in his hands and was sitting there miserably. "Dante…" Aiza started. Dante's head snapped up. "I'm sorry. I didn't really think anything through before I asked about adopting Patty. Yuki talked some sense into me and…well…I'm sorry."

Date smiled and whispered "I'm sorry too. I just panicked and blurted the first thing I could think of to get out of it… I didn't really mean anything I said…"

Aiza nodded "That's what Yuki said you probably did."

~With Yuki~

Yuki had been searching for Patty for ten minutes and was, admittedly, starting to panic. She had even stayed in her Angel form to speed up the searching process. She had checked all her favorite places and Patty wasn't there. Finally she whipped around toward the shop and yelled at the top of her lungs _**"AIZA!! VERGIL!! DANTE!! WHERE'S PATTY?!?!"**_

~With Aiza~

Yuki's panicked cry reached them all, _**"AIZA!! VERGIL!! DANTE!! WHERE'S PATTY?!?!" **_Aiza, Dante and Vergil exchanged looks before darting out the door. Yuki was hovering above the ground waiting for them, and as soon as they were in hearing range, started talking. _**"I've looked everywhere! She's not in the house, not outside, and she's not in any of her favorite spots!" **_suddenly Yuki's face twisted into an expression of horror and dawning understanding. _**"Y-you don't think…you don't think Patty **_heard _**do you?" **_Yuki's face was ashen white and everyone's expression quickly morphed to match it.

Vergil pulled a very un-Vergil moment and cursed "Why _**now**_?! We're in the middle of a war!!! She could get hurt!" Although he'd _**never **_admit it…this little group had grown on him, and thanks to the girls…even Dante was included. Dante felt the same way, although he'd rather shoot himself in the foot then admit it, especially to Vergil.

Aiza snapped out of her trance of horror. "Alright…Yuki and I will search by air…Vergil; Dante…you two search for Patty on foot." Aiza activated her angel blood and shot into the sky, Yuki following close behind. _"I hope she's alright…I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her…"_

Seeing the look on her twin's face Yuki spoke up, reassuring her sister "I'm sure she's fine Aiza. We'll find her."

~With Dante & Vergil~

"I can't believe I said that! I'm such an idiot! If I hadn't of said anything Patty would still be here!!" Dante ranted to Vergil.

Vergil spoke up. "You cannot blame yourself little brother. We'll get her and everything will be fine."

Dante was still ranting "Idiot! _Idiot! __**Idiot!**_ I am an idiot!" He lashed out with his sword and destroyed a near by boulder.

Vergil had never seen his brother so…so…emotional. It was strange, and though he never thought he'd say it…he found that he liked the hot headed cocky little bastard his little brother normally was better then the emotional wreck he was now. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Dante." Vergil intoned. "Dante." He said a little louder when his little brother just continued to rant and destroy boulders. Still he was ignored. "Dante…" he growled, his voice slightly elevated. A tic mark appeared at his temple when he still received no response. He lifted his sword and whacked Dante with the handle. Dante hit the ground face first and before he could get up to yell at Vergil, Vergil interrupted "She will be fine. We'll get her, and you moping around isn't going to help."

Dante calmed as he realized this was Vergil's way of comforting him. He smiled a little "Thanks…I needed that." Vergil nodded stiffly.

~Back with the girls~

"_**Do you see her yet?"**_ Aiza asked.

"_**No…just a bunch of demons…" **_Yuki trailed off, scanning a new group of said demons. Aiza growled lowly and sped up, trying to locate Patty's aura, when suddenly Yuki cried out _**"Wait!!" **_

"_**Did you find her?!" **_Aiza asked hopefully, wheeling around. Yuki had indeed found her. Patty was below them, knocked out and over the shoulder of the head demon. _**"Come on Yuki. We have to save her!" **_Aiza growled, whipping her gun Velvet out.

"_**Just calm down…we need to get Vergil and Dante first." **_Yuki answered.

However it was to no avail as Aiza replied. "_**No! That will take to long! I'm going to get her **_now!!" and dived towards Patty.

Just as Aiza got close, Patty regained consciousness and did the logical thing when she saw what had her… she screamed as loud as she could. Yuki looked between her sister, and the direction Dante and Vergil were in. _**"Oh fuck…" **_she growled before screaming loud enough for Dante and Vergil to hear her. _**"DANTE! VERGIL! HURRY!"**_

~Back with Dante and Vergil~

Nothing in the world was as frightening to Dante and Vergil as what had just happened in the last minute. First, they could hear Patty scream, then Yuki's voice reached them in a desperate plea for them to hurry. They automatically let there demon blood take over and blurred as they moved towards the girls.

When they got there, they saw Yuki, with a terrified Patty clinging to her back, firing two guns Vergil had gotten her. Yeah, he hated guns, but he had said he would rather Yuki had some long range weapons. One was snow white with "_Salvation_" carved on both sides in black. The other was Salvation's polar opposite and was pitch black with "_Damnation_" carved in snow white on both sides.

Aiza was at Yuki's back protecting Patty and Yuki from attacks. Demons were everywhere. They shot forward, joining the girls. Now that Yuki had some help, Aiza called out _**"I'm getting Patty out of here! Watch my back!" **_she picked Patty up and placed her on her back before shooting into the sky.

Dante watched them go and whispered **"Be careful…" **then he turned on the demons, his red eyes flashing **"I'm going to enjoy killing all of you. You'll never be able to hurt anyone I care about again."**

Ten minutes passed, and much to the annoyance of the Angel and two half demons running on their demon blood…more and more demons were showing up. **"Why won't they stay dead!?"** Vergil growled.

Yuki answered even though it was obviously a rhetorical question. _**"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" **_As she was speaking another ten demons fell to her scythe.

"**Screw this!" **Dante snarled before jumping in the air and letting bullets rain down on the enemy demons.

Aiza blinked _**"That works…he just killed a large chunk of them…I could take the rest out…but this will be dangerous because I haven't mastered this move."**_

Vergil and Dante answered **"Just kill them!"**

"_**Alright, but be careful!" **_Yuki answered flying upwards. _"I hope this works…" _She began charging her holy power into her scythe and pointed it upwards. The holy power shot into the sky and instantly dark clouds showed up. Lightning and thunder crashed, lighting the sky behind Yuki up. She pointed the scythe down and cried out _**"Storm of Judgment!!!" **_Bolts of holy power began to rain down on the enemy demons. Every once in a while Dante or Vergil would have to take a running jump to dodge a bolt.

~With Aiza~

Meanwhile, Aiza had taken Patty far away from the battle. She pulled her wings in and her eyes went back to blue. "Are you alright Patty? They didn't hurt you did they?" Patty shook her head yes, indicating she was fine. "You scared me. Don't ever run off like that again! Alright?"

Patty nodded again and murmured "Aiza…did you mean it when you said you wanted to adopt me?"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it!" Aiza answered.

"Then can I call you Kaa-san?" **(Means mom)**

Aiza's eyes widened before softening and she answered "Yeah, you can call me Kaa-san. But…call Dante Tou-san, o.k.?" **(Means dad)**

Patty nodded again.

~With Yuki~

After the males got over the shock of Yuki's '_Storm of Judgment' _they rushed off in the direction Aiza had flown off in.

~With Aiza~

Patty looked up "Where's Tou-san?"

Aiza smiled at Patty saying "Judging by the size of that huge dust cloud coming from his direction…? I'd say he'll be here any minute now."

"Good…then we can go home…" Patty murmured.

"Yeah…" Aiza's eyes hazed over. "Home sounds good…"

Suddenly Aiza was slammed into by none other then the dust cloud known as Dante. "Thank Kami-samma **(God) **you two are alright." He gasped.

Vergil and Yuki staggered in behind Dante, just in time to see Patty switch arms and glue herself to Dante saying "Tou-san! I'm glad you're alright. Can we go home? I'm tired."

Dante's eyes, witch had widened to the size of dinner plates when he was called Tou-san, softened at the last bit of Patty's sentence and he murmured "Yeah…Let's go home guys. And Patty?" here Patty looked up at Dante "I'm sorry about my big mouth."

Patty smiled and said "It's alright Tou-san…It's normal for you." Here, all of us laughed.

Aiza and Yuki watched this father-daughter bonding moment with huge smiles. Yuki leaned into Vergil, who had come up next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What do you think Vergil? We're an Aunt and Uncle."

Vergil smiled and whispered, just loud enough for Yuki to hear, "He's going to be fine. He'll be a great Tou-san." Yuki smiled and yawned. Automatically Vergil was watching her with worry. "Are you tired?" he asked. Yuki nodded absently, only to gasp as Vergil swept her off her feet into a bridal-style hold.

Yuki buried her face into Vergil's chest and murmured in that way half-asleep people do without really thinking. "You smell good Vergil-kun." Before falling asleep.

Vergil's face was colored light pink even as he smiled. _"Only you, Yuki…Only you."_

They all made it back to the shop in record time. Immediately, Vergil lay down with Yuki sleeping comfortably on his chest. Aiza lay on the couch across from Vergil while Dante placed Patty on his bed. As soon as he was sure Patty was safe and comfortable, he laid his coat, guns and sword next to his brother's, and slipped onto the couch next to Aiza.

________________________________________________________________________

**Oh my Kami!! 5 ½ pages! YAY!! *Happy dance* New record!! (for now) The next chapter will have a time skip!!! Yes, I do know my characters are OOC, if you don't like that, sorry. Anyway…you know the drill! R & R cuz you love me! Cyber cookies for all who review! Lol. **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

"**Demons"**

"_**Spiritual Being/ Angels"**_

"Normal Talking"

"_Normal thoughts"_

I DO NOT OWN DMC OR ANY SONGS USED UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE

Characters OOC!!! **I'M SO SORRY! WRITERS BLOCK HAS ATTACKED! IDEAS ARE WELCOME! I'm sorry about the shortness as well. T.T**

They all made it back to the shop in record time. Immediately, Vergil lay down with Yuki sleeping comfortably on his chest. Aiza lay on the couch across from Vergil while Dante placed Patty on his bed. As soon as he was sure Patty was safe and comfortable, he laid his coat, guns and sword next to his brother's, and slipped onto the couch next to Aiza.

* * *

Yuki, Aiza, Vergil and Dante were all back to back. The girls were both in their angel forms. Yuki was growling as she mocked Morrison, who had given them the mission they were on. _**"Oh, it's just a simple mission! Go in and kill the demons! No problem! You guys will have no problem at all!" **_she stopped mocking Morrison, who was watching Patty for Aiza and Dante, long enough to kill the five demons that lunged at her. _**"Simple my ass! He could have warned us the place were we were killing the demons was a base! But noooo!! Instead he just merrily waves at us as we leave to storm a war base with hundreds of demons inside!! Stupid agent! If I get out of this, I'm going to **_kill_** him!!!"**_

It was a misinformed mission. Yuki knew that, but it still made her feel better to rant at Morrison, even though he wasn't there to defend himself. As she griped, she killed. _**"Everybody up!!" **_she warned. Vergil, Dante and Aiza jumped up a level and watched. Yuki began to spin on the tips of her toes, letting holy power radiate off her. Soon Yuki wasn't visible, and instead a twister of holy power was in her place. _**"Die you bastards!! DIE!! Divine Twister!!" **_the insane yell came from inside the twister, quickly following that was an insane crackle.

Dante, Aiza, and Vergil were staring at the twister with wide eyes. Finally, Aiza spoke everyone's thoughts, making sure the males heard her over Yuki's evil crackles _**"She has finally snapped."**_

Both males nodded in agreement, before Dante turned to Vergil and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder saying "I feel for you Bro… I really do. Now, shall we finish them up?" near the end of his sentence he held out his gun Ebony out.

Vergil looked at it blankly a moment before saying "You don't mean…" he trailed off.

Dante smiled like a cat "You bet I do." After Vergil took the gun and as Yuki finished her _'Divine Twister' _he yelled "Our turn! Yuki move!"

Yuki obeyed and once she was out of the way, Dante pointed Ivory at the remaining demons. Vergil laid Ebony on top of Ivory horizontally. Both began to pump demonic energy into the guns. "What was it that we used to say when we were little?" Dante asked.

Vergil smirked and they both said "Jackpot!!" **(Go on you-tube and look up jackpot** **devil may cry. Seriously this move is awesome.)**

The move destroyed the rest of the demons. The girls were staring wide eyed at the move, and there was the fact that Vergil, the almighty gun hater, had just used a gun. _**"That was awesome!!"**_ they finally chorused. Vergil tossed Ebony back to Dante, who was smiling.

"_**Let's head back,**_ _**I have an **_agent to kill, and I'm sure Patty is waiting for you two." Yuki said her voice changing midsentence as she went back to normal. Everyone nodded and they went towards Patty and Morrison.

*******

Yuki was leaning on the trunk of a tree, watching the clouds float be. Her wings were out and flared behind her as she switched her IPod to the next song and singing along. **(This song is Never Alone by Barlowgirl) **

_**I waited for you today  
but you didn't show  
No, no, no  
I needed you today  
so where did you go?  
You told me to call  
Said you'd be there  
and though I haven't seen you  
are you still there?**_

I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone

And though I cannot see You  
And I can't explain why  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life

We cannot separate  
'Cause You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen 

_**I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone**_

We cannot separate  
You're part of me  
And though You're invisible  
I'll trust the unseen  


_**I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone**_

"I love hearing you sing, you know that?" Vergil asked. Yuki's silver eyes lit up and she patted the ground next to her. Vergil sat next to her, careful not to hurt her wings. He pulled her close and murmured "Sing another song please?" Yuki nodded before slipping one earphone into Vergil's ear and flipped through her songs, settling on Million Voices **(Also by Barlowgirl)**

_**Tell me who'd have thought that we would be so controversial  
And stand against the normal  
Are we too outspoken, loud, and messing up the comfortable?  
Well we've been messed up also**_

But how can we be silent  
When a fire burns inside us  
'Cause we're a million strong and getting stronger still  
They'll remember we were here  
With a million voices breaking silence till  
They'll remember we were here

We were made to start the riot, take on the impossible  
And we will stay the giants  
We are done with fake religion fighting now to find the movement  
Won't stop till we find it

But how can we be silent  
When a fire burns inside us  
'Cause we're a million strong and getting stronger still  
They'll remember we were here  
With a million voices breaking silence till  
They'll remember we were here  
We're a million strong and getting stronger still  
They'll remember we were here  
With a million voices breaking silence till  
They'll remember we were here

~With Aiza & Patty~

Aiza was watching Patty hold and use two Sais. "No, Patty you have to hold them like this or you'll hurt yourself when you fight." She corrected Patty's hold on the Sais. Yuki and Aiza had agreed to teach Patty how to defend herself after the little mishap with Dante's mouth.

"Like this?" Patty asked showing Aiza.

Dante walked in and answered "Perfect."

Patty dropped the Sais and ran into Dante's waiting arms yelling "Tou-san!!"

Dante lifted the smiling girl who had clamed him as her Tou-san a month ago. "How are my two favorite ladies?" he asked.

"Kaa-san and I are great!! Kaa-san is teaching me how to use the Sais Aunt Yuki gave me."

"Oh? Are you being careful?" he asked.

Aiza answered this time. "Of course she is!! Do you think I'd let Patty hurt herself?!"

Dante waved his free hand at Aiza saying "Okay, okay! You have a point."

Aiza crossed her arms "Of course I do!" Dante was smart for once and simply nodded and smiled in agreement.

"Smart man." Aiza cooed at Dante, who nodded again. This time Aiza smiled and giggled softly.

"So…." Dante trailed off.

Aiza smiled. "Yeah?"

"When do you think we're going too have another mission?"

"I don't know but-" Aiza was cut off by a loud crash and Yuki's enraged yell

"_**That was my favorite tree you demonic bastards!" **_

Aiza looked at Dante, who nodded, picked Patty up and jogged out of the dojo to the house. Aiza went around to the opposite side of the yard and gasped. Yuki and Vergil were back to back so they could protect each other's blindsides, but Aiza had gasped because of the sheer _**number**_ of demons. "Dante! Get Patty to Morrison and haul your butt back here!" she cried out, letting her Angel blood take over. _**"Now!" **_she cried, moving to join her twin and Vergil.

The area around them was a warzone. Dead or dying demons lay at Vergil's and Yuki's feet, the grass was becoming red and slippery with blood, the tree Yuki had yelled about earlier was laying on the ground obviously knocked over in an attempted ambush, the ground where the tree had been previously located was torn up and muddy red, the dirt becoming redder by the moment. Yuki had a cut running vertically down her face close to her eye and Vergil's coat was shredded in certain areas.

Aiza jumped over the demons in her way and landed next to Yuki and Vergil. At the same time, Dante grabbed Patty, transforming into his devil trigger the same step. **"I'll be back as soon as Patty is with Morrison." **Dante called over his shoulder as he ran. _"They better all be alive when I get back…"_

***************

Dante rushed around the house when he got back. He pulled his sword out, throwing it like a boomerang. He caught it as it came back around. **"Everyone alright?!"** he called.

Aiza answered _**"For now! Now get your butt over here and help!"**_ Dante did as he was told, killing anything that got in the way.


End file.
